dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AndrewBrauer/Update 8/18/14
Hey guys, so here's some updates. Now that the summer is coming to an end, the school year for me is starting up, so luckly I'll be able to update more stuff on here when I get my Macbook in about two weeks or less, since the one I'm using right now is getting old and used up. Here's a list of things I'll be doing this fall. *Lightshow Season 3 will still happen with it's double episode premiere on August 31st, with the season ending in early November. But the two part Season Finale will be written by me, Panda-warrior1995, and hopefully Df Red or Blue? and we'll start writing in September. If you would like to join, let me know. But the basic idea of what the season finale will be, '''(SPOILERS) '''is that it takes place on a cruise ship and it will sink for some reason. Let me know before hand if you would like to join, and invite me to the chat so that we can discuss how your OC's will be used in the EP. *My two new Shows on here have an official title. The first is called "Dick and Chick" which will star my two new OC's Chartreuse (or Charlie for short) and Olive. The series follows the misadventures of two lifelong friends, and the twist is that each episode has a connection to a Dick Figures episode and it will take place first in November 2010, when Dick Figures started. I hope to get the show going for about five seasons to start, and maybe more, but I don't know. The other show is called "The Fruity Twins" which will star my other two new OC's I'll make called Cherry and Berry, and the series is about two clueless (but not brain dead dumb like Fifi) young women and the misadventures they go on while selling fruit in a Strawberry Shaped Truck. The Fruity Twins will be more in the vein of classic screwball comedies like "Dumb and Dumber" and "The Three Stooges" and will most likely be one of my more silly comedies to arrive on here. The two new shows will start Friday, November 14th and continue to be released every Friday until the end of each Season, which means that you get a new episode of two shows of mine, on the SAME DAY! Yeah I bet you'll be happy about that. I'll most likely make a trailer for each new show sometime in early September. *The Soundtrack for Season Two of Lightshow is coming in September, but I'm also changing up the soundtrack for Season one, I find it too mainstream and I want to include a more edgy sound, but also appropiate sound for the moment in my episodes. And I'll most likely have to change the album cover for the Seaosn Two Soundtrack as well. Many things are delaying me for making the page, so just be patient. *The Lightshow Season One page will be changed into an official page for Lightshow the Series, with all the episodes, and more features on their as well. I'll try and make it like a front cover page like the front page for the Fanon and the Official DF Wiki. It will take some time, but maybe I can get it ready by October. *I'll make some changes on my profile page, maybe make it something like Ionixmusic's page and just make it a proflie page to get access on my shows, characters, and random EP's I do with everyone on here. *Thanks to the sucess of Ionixmusic and YoshiRocker13's Mediafire releases of their seasons, I'll make Season One ready to get in September. The package will be an UNRATED edition with extra scenes you won't find here on the Fanon. Plus some very graphic and sexy pics which will never be on the Fanon, due to the fact that most of you are still young kids who never saw any nudity that wasn't your own. And to top it all off, the UNRATED edition will include a Blooper Reel never shown on here. *For those of you involved with Total Dick Island, we'll start working on the show in September or October, but I still need pics of your contestants, the people who need pics are Mdkid663, Df Red or Blue?, and Metal-it is. The Summer may be ending, but the Fall will be a glorious and busy time for me, I may not be able to get all this done with my hectic school life, but I'm sure I can do it, with everyone's support on here. Category:Blog posts